This Feeling Is Love
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Marceline has had feelings for Princess Bubblegum for a long time. She knows not to bottle emotions as they burst at the worst and unexpecting times. Marceline wonders if Bubblegum has the same feeling for her. She then goes to the Candy Kingdom and the unexpected happens. Marceline x Princess Bubblegum, Bubbline, Sugarlessgum Rated T to be safe. Chapter 2 is Rated M as it's LEMON!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Party

**A/N: This is kind of a one-shot/two-shot/three-shot story here. If you would like to know what happens next, please review and rate and stuff. :D So this is a Marceline x Princess Bubblegum story and I hope you enjoy!**

**There's a song reference here I wrote myself. Organized lyrics are at the bottom. :)**

Marceline floated above her couch and sighed. Marceline wore a gray tank top and dark blue jeans.  
Plucking the strings of her red axed-shaped bass guitar, her feelings for Bubblegum has been battling in her mind.

"What would she say?" Marceline said to herself as she played a few chords. "Does she feel the same way for me back?"

"I... I-I..." Marceline said and then sighed in frustration. "I have to tell her... I have to tell Bonnibel... but how?"

Marceline knew that if she kept bottling her feelings, it'll burst at the worst and unexpecting times. Living for more than a thousand years, Marceline has seen the worst situations and knew something very bad was going to happen if you bottle your feelings up.

Marceline played a few more notes on her red axe-shaped bass and sighed.

"I should tell her..." Marceline said and made a decision to go to the Candy Kingdom.

Putting her giant straw hat on her head to shield her from the bright sun, Marceline looked at her bass if she should bring it or not. Deciding in her mind, Marceline grabbed her red axe-shaped guitar and floated out of her house to hopefully tell Princess Bubblegum her feelings in any way possible in any shape or form.

As Marceline floated out, Marceline didn't take notice of a sheet of paper drift off her door.

As she floated up into the sky, Marceline took deep breaths as she neared the sweet kingdom. Pink trees and everything turned to the element of sugar. Tanned candy bubbles in the air told Marceline she was very near.

A caramel river circling the entire kingdom oozed and left a very sweet smell of caramel lingering in the air. As Marceline floated above the pink cotton candy forest, the moat was already down and the chatter of the candy people was heard out of the candy walls.

"Hmm? Is something up?" Marceline asked herself as she floated above the Candy Kingdom.

As she slowly descended, Marceline saw the candy people crowded around a large notice board. No one noticed Marceline coming down as the candy people were chatting away about the upcoming event.

"This is going to be the best!" a small cupcake candy citizen said happily.

"Yeah, the party of all parties to ever exist!" a candy bar joined in.

"It's tonight or something, isn't it? Boy, I can't wait!" a small candy cane said.

"Should we go right now, though? I'm too excited too wait!" a gumdrop exclaimed.

"Huh? Party?" Marceline asked herself as she walked towards the notice board.

Marceline saw in big letters of an announcement of a party at the Candy Castle.

" PARTY AT THE CANDY CASTLE" the title of the notice/poster read.

"All are invited to party and rock on at the Candy Castle! Come and hang out! Food, drinks, and music will be blasting! Hope to see you there!" the words read.

"Yeah..." Marceline said to herself, "That might be perfect for-"

"What's up, Marceline?" a voice said from behind her.

Marceline quickly spun around to see smiling Finn and Jake who was shrunk down on top of Finn's head.

"Oh, hey Finn." Marceline answered. "I'm doing pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm doing good too, Marce. Thanks for asking." Finn replied. "So I see that you heard about the party!"

"Well... I really didn't..." Marceline said.

"What? Didn't you get a flier?" Finn asked as he got a flier in his hands from nowhere. "Jake and I found the flier this morning on our door."

"Yep." Jake chimed in.

"Seems like I didn't get one." Marceline said with the red bass in her hands.

"Luckily, you brought your bass, Marceline." Jake said, pointing to her red bass. "Let's go see Bubblegum right now!"

Everytime Princess Bubblegum was mentioned, Marceline's undead demon heart made a flip by the sound of her name. Hiding it the feeling very well, Marceline smiled.

"Sure! Let's go!" Marceline said.

"Yeeahh!" Finn and Jake yelled as Marceline followed them up the Candy Castle.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum hummed as she walked around the huge room in the Candy Castle. Peppermint Butler along with the help of other Candy People, were rushing in and out for the decorations, lights, and food for the party. She wore her usual attire, a light pink dress that covered her body and a beautiful crown upon her head.

By her side was Lady Rainicorn and her pups, Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr. were running around, playing.

All of them were big and looked grown-up as they wrestled each other. Finally, Kim Kil Whan wrapped his four siblings in his long body.

"Hey, not fair!" Jake Jr. said as he struggled to get out.

Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn smiled as the pups were playing around.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Finn, Jake, and Marceline came in.

"Finn! Jake!" Princess Bubblegum greeted happily. "Marceline!"

Marceline's undead heart flipped again and Marceline hid her emotions easily.

"Hey, Bonnibel." Marceline said teasingly with her tongue out.

Marceline knew that her real name was Bonnibel and found it to be a great name. Marceline loved her real name and called her that. But Princess 'Bonnibel' Bubblegum really didn't seem to like it much.

"How's it going?" Marceline asked.

"It's going very well, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said smiling, simply brushing off Marceline calling her 'Bonnibel'.

Marceline's heart flipped again.

"Her smile is so beautiful..." Marceline thought to herself. "And I want to keep it that way..."

"이봐, 제이크" **[Hey Jake.]** Lady Rainicorn said, kissing Jake's head.

"Hey Lady." Jake replied and kissed her back.

"So, are you guys ready for the party?" Princess Bubblegum asked the trio.

"Yeah!" Finn, Jake and Marceline said in unison.

"I need to talk to her..." Marceline said to herself. "I need to..."

**An hour later...**

The music's bass pumped up and vibrated the floor of the massive room. Strobe lights flickered and all the people were having an amazing time at the dance. The music blared loudly and echoed throughout the castle.

Cinnamon Bun devoured a lot of the food, but the butlers and maids of the castle steamed up more food for the guests at the party. Everyone was having a great time. Everyone was hitting on the dance floor but Marceline, who was floating above a chair and thinking hard.

The bass made a steady beat and everybody clapped their hands.

"Man, this party is amazing!" Finn shouted at the top of his lungs as he clapped and danced.

"You said it man! You said it!" Jake shouted, also clapping and dancing.

Lady Rainicorn along with her pups were also having a great time too. They were smiling and looked very happy.

Princess Bubblegum also danced on the side with Finn, Jake, and Lady.

Marceline sighed with her bass in her hands. She surely wasn't in the mood to dance.

"Hey, where's Marceline?!" Finn shoutingly asked, looking around.

Jake stretched his head out of the crowd of the candy people and spotted Marceline 'sitting' down far away in a corner.

"She's sitting by herself!" Jake shouted as he stretched down. "I'm going to talk to her!" he shouted and stretched again.

"When can I talk to her?" Marceline asked herself. "You can do it Marce... You can-"

"Marceline!" Jake shouted, who was stretched to right in front of her face. "What's wrong?!"

"Oh... Nothing much, Jake." Marceline said. "Nothing much..."

"What?!" Jake shouted. "Speak louder!"

"Nothing much..." Marceline said softly.

"Then Jake's ear stretched and turned into a giant ear.

"You can tell me!" Jake said with a giant ear on his head. "I'm your buddy, Marce!"

Soon, the intensity of the sound overtook Jake's now sensitive hearing and was forced to shrink back...

As he was, Marceline looked up at Jake and shook her head.

"No... I think its for the best..." Marceline said.

"What's for the best?!" Jake asked shouted.

Marceline stared into the ground and shook her head.

Jake stretched back and shouted, "She won't tell me!"

"What?!" Finn asked, shouting.

"I said, 'She won't tell me!' " Jake shouted.

Suddenly, people grabbed Jake's body.

"Huh?" Jake asked himself as the people did.

Stretching him, they made a limbo bar made of Jake and people started to go.

"Oh! Sweet!" Jake said and stabilized.

Marceline sighed and walked out of the room with her bass in the hands.

Walking out to the gardens, Marceline sighed as the cool wind blew across her body. The bass of the music inside was thumping but was muffled.

Streaming chords from her red bass, Marceline began to sing.

"There's been trouble brewing in my heart..." Marceline sang. "A mix of frustration, despair..."

"New feelings ship in like a cart..." Marceline continued. "Will me make a great paaaair?"

"In my heart there's this feeeeelling... that this person won't care, looking into the eyes that are healing..." Marceline sang as she floated higher up into the air.

"They break down as soon as they repair."

"It's been on my heart... for a very long time..."

"I just want to make it mine..., it's hard to express cause, this feeling... is loooooveee..." Marceline finished with the last note with her eyes closed.

"Ooh! Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum's voice said, springing from behind her. "I have a feeling you like someone!"

**Less than a minute ago...**

As Princess Bubblegum heard what Jake said on figuring why Marceline wasn't dancing, Princess Bubblegum walked through the crowd as they got ready for the limbo line.

Catching Marceline's hair at the doorframe, Princess Bubblegum walked fast to catch up with her. Marceline made some turns in the Candy Castle's halls and out a open doorway. Princess Bubblegum found herself in the Castle Gardens and heard Marceline start singing.

"Marceline likes someone?" Princess Bubblegum as she asked herself as Marceline was singing. "I wonder who it is!"

**A minute later...**

"Marceline, it's fine! You can tell me!" Princess Bubblegum said. "I'll keep it a secret!"

Marceline stared in shock and swallowed hard. She liked her and it would be nearly impossible to tell her that. She landed on the ground with both her feet and bass in her hands.

"Uh..." Marceline as she turned red. "You-you don't need to know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fine!" Princess Bubblegum said. "Or I'm going to start guessing!"

Marceline began to feel uncomfortable and squirmed around. There isn't any way out of this...

"Is it Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"What? No!" Marceline said, getting really red. "We're just friends!"

"So you're in LOVE with this person... Glob... I wonder who is is..." Princess Bubblegum asked herself.

"Jake?"

"What?! He has kids, Bonnibel!"

"Yeah, but that's a possibility."

Marceline turned really red and began to fidget as Princess Bubblegum was wondering who Marceline 'LOVED'.

"Bonnibel... You really want to know who I lik-love?" Marceline asked with her eyes focused on the ground.

"Yeah, I really do!" Princess Bubblegum said excitedly.

Marceline then walked up to Princess Bubblegum and looked her into the eyes. Suddenly, Marceline grabbed Princess Bubblegum's arms and kissed her in the lips.

Marceline jerked back quickly and looked on the ground.

"I-I-I'll go, Bonnibel." Marceline stammered and began to float up.

But Princess Bubblegum grabbed Marceline and smiled.

"I love you too, Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum said, kissing Marceline.

Marceline was taken a back as Princess Bubblegum's sweet lips touched hers. As their tongue went into action, Marceline closed her eyes and embraced the kissing.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: If I get some feedback, I'll post the second chapter! **

**But WARNING: CHAPTER 2 IS RATED M AND LEMON IS INVOLVED!**

**So yes. There is sex. SEX!**

**You are not a pervert if you want to read it. I am fairly young and writing sex scenes. I should be the pervert.**

* * *

**This Feeling... _By: DeluxeMagnum69 (ME!) :D_**

There's been trouble brewing in my heart

A mix of frustration, despair

New feelings ship in like a cart

Will me make a great pair?

In my heart there's this feeling

that this person won't care,

looking into the eyes that are healing...

they break down as soon as they repair...

It's been on my heart... for a very long time...

I just want to make it mine...

it's hard to express cause,

this feeling... is loooooveee...


	2. Chapter 2: Lust of the Night

**A/N:**

**WARNING! RATED M! WARNING!**  
**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**  
**Enough with the caps:**  
**Has sexual themes, sex, adult language, lots of detail and... sex.**  
**Yep that's about it. And I repeated myself.**  
**Since I've received feedback, you guys deserve this.**  
**Also remember, I'm the sick bastard that wrote this... thing. You guys aren't perverts, I am.**  
**Enjoy! ;)**

******Well... you don't have to. Review and stuff please! ^_^**

**If you don't want to read it, go to the next chapter!**

**I would really like to know if... erm- my 'skill' of writing this material or not is good.**  
**Being very young and writing this material is... messed up.**  
**Or my fucked up 'imagination'.**  
**Thanks! :D Or not...**  
**And you have been warned...**

Marceline's and Princess Bubblegum's tongue's were in a heated battle as their tongue's were fighting as they were passionately kissing. Princess Bubblegum sweet candy lips touched Marceline's demon lips.

A minute passed before the two females ran out of breath and began to breathe heavily as saliva from their mouths stretched apart. As they were breathing, their eyes interlocked.

"Have you... had- the... same feelings for me, Bonnibel?" Marceline breathed out as she drew oxygen and her arms around Princess Bubblegum.

"Yes Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum breathed as she stared into Marceline's eyes.

Both girls were getting excited as their cheeks turned red and kissed again. As their tongues wrestled again, they parted again and Marceline began to suck on Princess Bubblegum's neck.

Princess Bubblegum gasped moaned as Marceline did so.

"Marce-Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum gasped as the Vampire Queen played with her tongue on the Candy Princess's neck. "Please... be gentle..."

All of the suddenly, Marceline stopped sucking and looked into Princess Bubblegum's eyes.

"Wha-what is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she stared into Marceline's eyes.

"Let's go to your... room..." Marceline said softly, smiling a little.

Princess Bubblegum smiled back and lead the way to her sleeping chamber.

As the girls walked up the stairs, Marceline entered a specific room. Princess Bubblegum's bed room.

Marceline turned around to see Princess Bubblegum locking the door. As Princess Bubblegum was finishing locking the door up, Marceline, floated over to Princess Bubblegum and began to kiss her neck.

Princess Bubblegum made a soft moan as Marceline's hands traveled down to Princess Bubblegum's breasts. Princess Bubblegum turned around and began to passionately kiss again.

Unzipping, Princess Bubblegum's dress, Princess Bubblegum did the same by loosening the straps on Marceline's tanktop.

With their top clothes were off, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were kissing with only their bras on.

As they withdrew to draw breath, Princess Bubblegum took off her dress and with Marceline taking off her pants.

With only bras and panties on, the two lovers began to kiss again. As they kissed, they fell over on Princess Bubblegum's bed with Marceline being on top.

Taking off the bra of Princess Bubblegum, Marceline smiled the size of Princess Bubblegum.

"C'mon... do it!" Princess Bubblegum said as she looked away in embarrassment.

Marceline then began to use her expert tongue to play around with Princess Bubblegum's nipple in her mouth.

Princess Bubblegum moaned in response as Marceline fondled Princess Bubblegum's other breast.

As Princess Bubblegum moaned on, Marceline went on her knees on her bed and began to take off her own bra. As she was Princess Bubblegum was taking off her panties.

Marceline too took her panties off. Both lovers now were completely naked.

Princess Bubblegum smiled as began to run her finger across Marceline's clit.

"Mmm... That feels so good..." Marceline moaned as Princess Bubblegum began to lick it.

Marceline fell on her back on Princess Bubblegum's bed and Princess Bubblegum used her tongue, sending intense waves of pleasure into Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum then closed her eyes and began to speed the movement of her licking. As she did, Marceline was fondling her breasts as Princess Bubblegum began to speed up.

Finally, Princess Bubblegum stuck her tongue inside Marceline causing her nearly to cum.

Marceline had a very red face from the excitement and said, "You're good at this Bonnibel..."

Princess Bubblegum smiled back as she waved her hair to her back.

"My turn now..." Marceline said as she licked her lips.

Princess Bubblegum then spread wide open her pink legs and looked seductively into Marceline's eyes.

"Come and get in, Marcey." Princess Bubblegum said in a teasing tone with her tongue out.

Marceline accepted the challenge and began to lick Princess Bubblegum furiously in the pussy.

Princess Bubblegum let out loud moans of pleasure as Marceline licked in and out in amazing speed.

Marceline stopped just before Princess Bubblegum climaxed.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were both sweating and mouths covered with juices.

Princess Bubblegum then began to lick Marceline's tits. Marceline then placed her hands on Princess Bubblegum's breasts and twirled her nipple using her fingers.

As Princess Bubblegum finished up, she smiled and placed her legs between Marceline's

"You ready?"

"Yes." Marceline said, smiling back.

Both girls started to grind each other and felt their bodies fall into bliss and pleasure. They kept going on and on trying to outlast the other.

They grinded harder against their throbbing pussies and were ready to finish things up.

"Hey... let's eat each other out..." Marceline suggested as she breathed hard, wanting to taste Princess Bubblegum's sweet juices again.

"Al-alright..." Princess Bubblegum replied as she drew in oxygen.

Princess Bubblegum turned around with her ass towards Marceline's face. "Let's do it."

Marceline grabbed Princess Bubblegum's legs and placed them between her face and began to eat her out.

Now in the '69' position, both females began to go as fast as they can.

As they both licked and fingered each other, both of their bodies clenched up and released their sexual juices.

"I-I'm gumming!" Princess Bubblegum moaned in pleasure as her sexual juices bursted out of her.

The liquid bursted into Marceline's mouth and took an amount of the juices.

Marceline cummed also and bursted her juices into Princess Bubblegum's mouth.

Both girls then shifted their heads to rest on the pillow and hugged each other as they laid comfortably in the bed.

"I love you Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum whispered.

"I love you too, Bonnibel..." Marceline whispered back. "I'm so happy this is the night..."

* * *

"Urgh!" Finn moaned as he rolled across the silent dance floor as he clutched his stomach. "My stomach!"

The entire party died down with the Candy People asleep, tired and passing out from the rush of the party.

Finn's belly was ballooned in size as he indulged in eating the food.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 2!**

**Yes, there's Chapter 3 coming up! I won't tell you what happens. :D**

**If you are reading this, I'm already working on it!**

**Thanks to those who read my story! ^_^**

**And I have giant story right now in my profile. Check my story out if you're bored or interested. Or both. C'mon, what do you say? :D**

**Well, it all depends on you and Chapter 3 will come soon!**

**Sorry if this was short. I apologize.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Morning

**A/N: ' Soon ' as possible.**

**' SOON '**

**Hah! I make myself laugh.**

**Sorry for the long wait folks! This story here will be a 'five-shot' as there's a lot of ideas I have in mind.**

**This was chapter was fairly hard to write since... Well, give it a read! :D**

**Currently, I have started a ' Thirty Words ' challenge. ' Thirty-Something Words ' actually. Since you can send your own words on what the one-shot's topic is going to be. :3 It's a Fionna x Marshall Lee collection. Yes. FIOLEE.**

**People are getting sick of it somehow. The ' Adventure Time ' archive is filled and packed with Fionna x Marshall Lee stuff. Maybe that's why.**

**I am also working hard on other story, ' Thrown Into the Land of Ooo '. That's basically the main project I'm working on as it's very long and really fun to write. Hopefully if you have the time, you can check both stories out! :D**

**I see that someone requested a Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball one. Would you guys like to see it or not? I can start with the same storyline here or start an entirely different one.**

**It'll be tough and I love a good challenge! :D**

**But I'm lazy. VERY lazy. I can start it, but it'll take a long time for it to get it done.**

**I'm not changing this to M because the reason is that I'm not changing this story to M is because it's just a chapter. The future chapters, the next two chapters is going to be Rated T hardcore. Just some swears and that's about it.**

**That's kind of why I'm not changing it. If FanFiction tells I have to change it, my ass will quickly change it faster than the speed of light.**

**My apologies.**

**You can skip the second chapter if you want, skipping the graphic scene.**

**And I wonder why I'm saying it now.**

**GENIUS.**

**Thanks and enjoy this part of a morning here for the couple! ^_^**

**:D**

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline laid together in the bed sleeping soundly.

Sunlight rose from the Candy Mountains and into the room of the two couples.

Princess Bubblegum flickered her eyes as the candy princess was waking up from her slumber.

Marceline was still sleeping and snored softly as Princess Bubblegum sat up from her bed.

She smiled and pecked a kiss on sleeping Marceline's cheek.

Marceline just twitched and moved her head softly a little, continuing to sleep.

Princess Bubblegum smiled to herself as Marceline snored softly.

"This is one of the first time I've seen her not floating..." Princess Bubblegum said as she looked over sleeping Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum dragged herself to the edge of the bed and stretched by bringing her arms up above her head.

Grabbing a bathrobe to cover her naked pink body, she walked to the bathroom to get washed.

* * *

Finn snored as he slept on the ground of the dance floor. Drool from his mouth dripped to the floor with each drop, making the puddle bigger.

The air was filled with snores as the candy people were all passed out from the tiring fun party from the night before.

Finn groaned in pain in his sleep as his stomach growled from Finn's indulgence from eating all the food.

Groaning, Finn rolled to his side in pain, right into his own puddle of drool.

Finn gasped as his own drool almost suffocated him. Spitting his own spit out of his mouth, Finn was heavily breathing.

"Huh?" Finn asked out loud, puzzled and dazed as his own spit dripped off his face.

His stomach suddenly jolted in pain, bolting Finn face first into the puddle again.

Finn raised his head up again and sputtered from the puddle and rolled to his back.

"Ow!" Finn said clutching his stomach. "What in Glob did fucking I eat?"

Finn then didn't feel any pain and sighed in relief as his stomach began to rest. Patting his belly, his stomach roared loudly.

Finn clutched his stomach again and knew that he had to find a bathroom. Fast.

Jumping up to his feet, Finn stumbled across the long room and into the doorway.

Using his free hand to stabilize his balance, Finn rushed to find the nearest bathroom.

Finn sighed in immediate relief as the bathroom in the Candy Castle was within his grasps.

Finn desperately opened the door with all his might as his stomach was about to go out.

Jumping onto the bright pink toilet, Finn quickly pulled down his pants and began to release the Kraken from his tush.

Feces splattered in the poor candy bowl and Finn groaned in pleasure as he let it all go.

"Oh... yes..." Finn said quietly to himself as he unloaded his own disgusting waste.

Suddenly, a quiet snore was heard in the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Finn said out loud as he lifted his head up.

The noise continued and Finn looked around puzzled as he couldn't pin point the exact location of the noise. He then looked down to see Cinnamon Bun unconscious under his feet.

"Kuuuuhhh... Cinnamon Bun snored as Finn's feet was covered in his icing.

Finn looked down in widen eyes as Cinnamon Bun was there the whole time.

Cinnamon Bun snored on, while Finn reached for the toilet paper to quickly finish his business and get out soon as possible.

* * *

Marceline woke up to the sound of running water from the bathroom across the room.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up naked in bed as she realized where she was.

"It wasn't a dream..." Marceline said softly to herself as she started to float from the big pink bed.

Marceline floated off from the bed to the open bathroom door. She came to see Princess Bubblegum going into a bubblebath with her back turned towards the Vampire Queen.

Marceline quietly floated over and hugged Princess Bubblegum from behind.

"Mind if I join?" Marceline whispered softly to the candy princess.

Princess Bubblegum smiled and turned towards to Marceline.

"Of course, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said with a the beautiful smile.

Marceline replied with a smile and a softly licked her on the cheek.

Princess Bubblegum made room for Marceline as she slowly floated in the bath water.

Then their lips started to come closer... and closer...

* * *

Finn finished doing his biz and walked out uncomfortably and walked out the door.

Now fresh and empty, Finn walked out to the gardens and took a deep breathe of the fresh air.

The wind blew across the candy grass meadows into Finn's face.

"Ah..." Finn said mentally to himself as the cool wind brushed against him.

"Hmm? What's this?" Finn asked himself as he fished out a familiar red object behind a tree. "Marceline's bass! What is it doing here-"

All of the sudden, a shriek was heard above him.

Princess Bubblegum's room.

"She's in trouble!" Finn thought, sheathing his red demon sword. "Don't worry princess! I'll be there!"

Finn then ran as fast as he could up the stairs to Princess Bubblegum's sleeping chamber.

* * *

"Eeek!" Princess Bubblegum said laughing. "That tickles!"

Marceline splashed water all over Princess Bubblegum with her hands, splattering everywhere.

"C'mon, I know you like it Bonnibel." Marceline said, sticking her tongue out.

Princess Bubblegum giggled and stared into Marceline's eyes.

"I know that we can be together... But will something stop us?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Bonnibel." Marceline said, placing her hand on Princess Bubblegum's cheek. "It'll all be fine." she said as she kissed her on the other cheek.

All of the sudden, the doorknob began to shake furiously and a few loud knocks were heard.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* **

"P.B.!" Finn's voice called out. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, Finn! I'm fine!" Princess Bubblegum called back.

"Someone might be holding you hostage..." Finn muttered. "I'm coming in!"

"Wait! No!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as Marceline floated out quickly to get her clothes from the foot of the bed.

***BOOM***

The door was knocked hard but stood still.

Marceline frantically looked for a place to hide and couldn't find a place.

She rushed underneath the bed and squeezed between the frame and the ground.

***BOOM***

Finn crashed through the door, smashing through the middle of the giant door.

"P.B.!" Finn said, getting up from the down. "I-" Finn then saw Princess Bubblegum in the bathtub, naked with her arms around her chest.

"Finn! What did I tell you?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at Finn.

"Ack! Sorry!" Finn said, turning red and covering his eyes.

He then stumbled around and tripped on Princess Bubblegum's dress that laid on the ground. Onto Princess Bubblegum's bed.

"Sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Finn said frantically as he put the covers over his head. "I just heard screams and-"

Finn then smelled something funny.

Making a puzzled face, Finn took the covers out from his head and sniffed some more.

"Man, this place smells funky..." Finn said looking around him. "I think I ripped..."

"Finn!" Princess Bubblegum screamed. "Pervert!"

"Huh?" Finn asked confused.

Then a white fabric came into his view from his head and grabbed it.

Panties.

"I-I didn't know!" Finn said turning red again and threw it on the bed.

"Go! Now!" Princess Bubblegum screamed.

"No, I- AHHHHH!" Finn screamed as he fell from the window behind him, opening as he tripped for the frame.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH-"

***CLUNK***

"Ow... That hurt..." Finn groaned as he laid on the ground.

Princess Bubblegum sighed in relief that Marceline wasn't spotted by Finn.

"I'll have to tell him later about us..." Princess Bubblegum thought to herself as Marceline came out from under the bed.

Marceline came out fully dressed and floated towards Princess Bubblegum.

"But I'm going to keep it a secret for now..."

Both girls then kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

***CLUNK***

"Huh?" Jake groaned sleepily as he heard a loud noise. "What was that?"

Jake looked around the dance floor groggily as his sight focused in the dark room.

He stretched up to his regular form and lazily walked out to see what made the loud noise.

"And it sounded like..." Jake thought to himself as he stretched out to see a familiar figure on the ground. "Finn!"

"Finn! Buddy! What happened?" Jake asked as Finn was groaning in pain on the ground.

"I-I just saw something I shouldn't have seen..." Finn replied as he tried to get out the small crater he made from falling down.

Jake helped Finn by grabbing him and softly placed him on the ground.

"Well... what did you see?" Jake asked.

"P.B..."

"What of Princess Bubblegum?"

"She was in the bathtub..."

"Oh..." Jake said as he looked up to the open window.

His sensitive nose then caught something.

"You smell... weird Finn." Jake said, looking down at his bud. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, I heard some kind of shriek and then...

Finn started from the beginning what had happened step by step... But both brothers never saw Marceline fly out the window above them.

* * *

**A/N: Gah! This was short! D;**

**Shorty McShort Short!**

**Remember that?**

**Well anyways, I'll do my best to post the fourth chapter for you lovelies!**

**Chapter Four will be particularly interesting. As in a plot thing, not a scene like in Chapter Two.**

**Fuck.**

**I haven't re-read that since I posted it.**

**Nothing much to say and thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: It Just Got Complicated

**A/N: **

**Two stories just pummeled me in the face.**

**Hard.**

**I had to work on them and update and well... for this one...**

**I apologize if you had to wait for this update!**

**So... here is the next chapter of ' This Feeling is Love ' !**

**And there is going to be 6 Chapters instead of 5. I just can't put everything in this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading! :D**

**And I have a small announcement to make! It'll tell you at my bottom Author's Note! ( A/N: )**

**:)**

* * *

Marceline flew out of the Candy Castle, her straw hat on top of her head. Her demon heart beated furiously as the unexpected had happened to her.

"Me... and Bonnibel... Together!" Marceline thought to herself, smiling.

Marceline made her way to her home to wash and change a set of clothes to visit Princess Bubblegum again.

* * *

"Sorry man..." Jake said, sniffing Finn again. "You smell like something I've never smelt before..."

"Huh?" Finn said looking at his buddy.

He knew that Jake knew every smell in existence, even knowing every single smell of poop.

"Anyway..." Jake said. "This really isn't your morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really isn't..." Finn said nodding his head. "And how's Lady and the pups?"

"Oh... I don't know." Jake said. "I think they left during the party. You know how Lady is the motherly of mothers."

"What do you mean by that?" Finn asked.

"She babys me. Don't you know hard it is to eat an Everything Burrito when someone is wiping your cheek?"

"That does not sound like a good time." Finn said.

"Well, Lady is Lady so I love her for that." Jake said. "And speaking of 'love'..." Jake said, air-quoting love. "How's Flame Princess? She didn't show up to the party!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Finn said. "I thought I saw her there... Glob! I should've went to Flame Princess's house to see her for myself! I did fly her a note and-"

"You flew her a note?" Jake asked.

"Mmhmm, I wonder why she didn't-"

"Because she is made of fire, Finn! How do you expect a flying paper airplane to MAGICALLY endure the fire's tormenting flames?" Jake said.

"I haven't thought about that... What about the invitation?" Finn asked. "Surely she got it."

"Paper..." Jake said with a hand out, morphing it into a rectangle. "Fire..." his other hand out, moving his hand about like 'fire'. "What happens when they meet?"

"They... burn?" Finn answered.

"Bingo!" Jake said, moving is hands together making an 'explosion' with his magic morphing powers. "Why didn't you see her when she wasn't at the party?"

"I got knocked out..." Finn said.

"How?"

* * *

_**Hours Ago...**_

_**"Finn! Try the limbo!" a candy person said, pointing to Jake, who was morphed to a limbo stick.**_

_**"I will soon! I just need to find someone!" Finn yelled back as he looked around the crowd.**_

_**Finn saw Princess Bubblegum walking out of the doorway and then saw a trickle of flames from the corner of his eye.**_

_**"Flame Princess?" Finn thought and turned around.**_

_**It was Cinnamon Bun. Fire was covering him.**_

_**"Whoa! It burns!" Cinnamon Bun screamed, running around.**_

_**As Cinnamon Bun ran away, Finn couldn't find Flame Princess.**_

_**"Where is she?" Finn asked himself, scratching his head.**_

_**Walking around, Finn slipped on spilt punch and knocked his head on the ground.**_

_**"OOF!"**_

* * *

Marceline reached the cave of her home, eager to leave quick to see Princess Bubblegum again. But first things first, she needed to wash to be squeaky clean.

"Hmm What's this?" Marceline asked herself as she saw a piece of paper by her door.

It was an invitation for Princess Bubblegum's party.

"So she didn't forget about me..." Marceline said, smiling.

Marceline entered her house and floated up to her bathroom to get washed.

* * *

"That's a stupid way to get knocked out..." Jake said.

"I know!" Finn exclaimed. "Damn! I-I need to see her!"

Finn started to sprint away from the Candy Castle, towards Flame Princess's house.

"Come with me, bud!" Jake said, stretching to a giant, grabbing Finn. "Let's go!"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum dried herself with a towel and quickly put her bathrobe on.

As the fluffy robe warmed her up, Princess Bubblegum ran to a shelf and got a small sprayer out.

"I'm glad I kept this!" Princess Bubblegum said to herself as she sprayed the bedsheets.

The 'smell' lifted from the sheets, no odor residing in it whatsoever.

"I'm glad that's out of the way..." Princess Bubblegum said as she looked at the spray bottle in her hands.

"Uh... Princess Bubblegum?" Peppermint Butler's voice came from behind her. "Good morning."

Peppermint Butler walked through the busted door, staring at it the whole time. A tray with breakfast was held in his hands as he tried his best to walked through the wooden doors.

"Ah, good morning Peppermint Butler!" Princess Bubblegum said in a cheery tone, throwing the spray bottle onto the bed. "You don't need to worry about the door for now."

"Yes Princess Bubblegum, we'll repair it as soon as possible." Peppermint Butler said as he set the tray on the bed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"None yet, Peppermint Butler." Princess Bubblegum said. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"Any time." Peppermint Butler replied as he walked out of Princess Bubblegum's sleeping chamber.

* * *

Finn and Jake reached Flame Princess's house, which was burning strong. Flames were crackling, making a beautiful sound.

"Flame Princess!" Finn yelled out, jumping out of Jake's hand.

Flame Princess's house crackled on, no one inside the home...

Suddenly, a small groan was heard inside Flame Princess's house.

Finn scrambled up to Flame Princess's house and was surprised that the heat didn't effect him.

"What's going on?..." Finn thought to himself as he jumped inside of Flame Princess's house.

Finn looked around the fiery room, much dim with very little heat coming out from Flame Princess's burning house.

"Fi-Finn..." Flame Princess's voice called out weakly.

"Flame Princess?" Finn said, looking around.

His eyes came to see Flame Princess in her bed, covers covering her.

"Flame Princess! You look horrible!" Finn said as he looked over her.

Bags were under her eyes, her flames not heated much.

"I'm just a little sick Finn..." Flame Princess said softly. "It's just the time of the month where us Fire Elementals get sick..."

"Are you going to be fine?!" Finn asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Finn..." Flame Princess said, giggling. "I'll be perfect by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay..." Finn said. "Do you want me by your side, Flame Princess?" Finn asked.

"No, I don't want to waste your time, Finn." Flame Princess said softly. "Besides, I need to rest."

"Hope you get well, Flame Princess..." Finn said, stroking Flame Princess's cheek.

Her cheek was soft as silk, even though she was made of fire.

Flame Princess suddenly snored, falling asleep.

"See you soon." Finn whispered as he jumped out of Flame Princess's window.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Jake asked, walking over to Finn.

He had walked a few hundred feet back to give Finn and Flame Princess some privacy.

"She's just sick." Finn replied, walking away from Flame Princess's house.

"As in... REALLY sick?" Jake asked, walking beside Finn.

"No, really minor." Finn said, answering Jake's question. "But even though it's a small problem... It really worries me."

"Well man, I know how you feel." Jake said, patting Finn on the back. "The choice is up to you of what you want to do."

"I think I should apologize to P.B. first of what... I did..." Finn said.

"Yeah, that's a smart move..." Jake said. "But are you sure? Girls aren't very... good with stuff like that..."

"Better than her thinking that I purposely broke through the door to peep..."

"You broke through the door?" Jake asked amazed. "What did you use? Your hard head?"

Finn laughed at Jake's suggestion and said, "Yeah, I did."

"Now to the Candy Kingdom!" Jake said, grabbing Finn, stretching to a giant size.

* * *

As Marceline finished drying her hair from a bath, she wore shorts and a t-shirt to be on the more comfortable side.

Wanting to see Princess Bubblegum again, Marceline set off to the Candy Kingdom again to the Candy Castle. She placed her straw hat on again and went quick as she could.

* * *

Jake and Finn reached the Candy Kingdom where Jake stretched to the Candy Castle.

Spotting Peppermint Butler walking by, Finn asked a question.

"Hey, Peppermint Butler." Finn said, waving a bit.

"Hello Finn!" Peppermint Butler replied. "May I ask why you are here so early in the morning?"

"I just need to ask Peebles something." Finn said, answering Peppermint Butler's question. "Do you know where she is?"

"I certainly do, she's upstairs in her sleeping chamber, her bedroom."

"Thanks, Peppermint Butler." Finn said, thanking Peppermint Butler.

"Anytime."

"So what are you going to ask her?" Jake asked as both him and Finn walked up the stairs to Princess Bubblegum's room.

"I'm just going to tell her that I'm sorry." Finn replied. "No biggie."

* * *

Marceline entered through the window in Princess Bubblegum's sleeping chamber where Princess Bubblegum was still in her bathrobe.

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum said as Marceline entered through the door.

"Hey Bonnibel." Marceline said as she floated towards Princess Bubblegum. "It's been quite some time."

"It has." Princess Bubblegum said, smiling.

They were now face to face with each other, they lips mere inches away...

* * *

"What if she flips out?" Jake asked. "I know that females don't like this subject."

"Well, as I man, I need to face it." Finn said as both of them neared Princess Bubblegum's door.

"Besides..." Finn said as both him and Jake entered the room.

***SMOOCH***

They saw Princess Bubblegum and Marceline kissing in front of them.

"Am I seeing what you're seeing?" Jake asked, looking at the female couple with their lips locked.

"I-I-yes..." Finn said.

"Huh?" Marceline said, looking to her side.

Her eyes widen as Finn and Jake were watching them.

"Wh-what're doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Poopy.**

**Short, isn't it?**

**Well, I'm working on a few more stories that had a wee bit more attention on.**

**They whipped me and pleaded to get updated...**

**I'll update this as soon as possible!**

**And for the small announcement, I really don't have much.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll have a few new stories out soon.**

**And thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Hearing 'IT'

**A/N: Now that this story is slowly progressing, I am happy to say that this story will have- Fuck it, it'll have more than 5 chapters!**

**For the whole time, I'm trying to get ideas to fit well into my broken bridge!**

**This is the first HIATUS ever in my stories and I'm sorry for that!**

**I never knew that this story would expand this much!**

* * *

"Are-are you both... Together?" Finn asked, pointing to both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum.

"Whoa, it's rude to point, dude." Jake said, bringing Finn's hands and fingers down.

"Oh, sorry." Finn said, realizing what he was doing.

"Marceline, Bubblegum... Are you both girlfriend and girlfriend?" Jake asked, pointing at each of them.

"Wow..." Finn muttered as Jake's arms stretched out on emphasis of his pointing.

"Yeah..." Princess Bubblegum said, answering Jake's question.

"Then why did you hide this?" Jake asked. "It's not as if you just got together last night!"

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum both grew a shade of red as the yellow dog talked on.

"And that was a really good party!" Jake said, stretching about, morphing into random things.

"The party was good..." Marceline said, wanting to get off the subject of between herself and Princess Bubblegum.

"Marceline, I found something that you dropped." Finn said.

"What is it?" Marceline asked.

"Your bass." Finn said. "It's outside in the Castle Gardens if you're wondering."

"Thaannks..." Marceline replied, looking pretty uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Hey, hey, Finn." Jake said, stretching close. "We just interrupted them doing Tier 2, so it's best that you don't ask that."

"Oh... Sorry, you two!" Finn said, apologizing.

"What?!" Princess Bubblegum and Marceline screamed of what Jake had said.

"Soon, they're going to Tier 3." Jake explained to Finn as they were walking out. "Relationships are important for anyone! Look at P.B. and Marcy, they'll be great together!"

Princess Bubblegum's and Marceline's expression softened at what Jake had said; "...they'll be great together!"

The two girls smiled at each other and hugged tightly. People wouldn't think really bad of their relationship after all.

"So it's the Candy Princess and the Vampire Queen..." Marceline said, playing with Princess Bubblegum's hair.

"That makes you sound old!" Princess Bubblegum said laughing.

"Hey, come on!" Marceline said, turning a bit red at the comment. "I'm not THAT old!"

"No, I'm just talking about the title." Princess Bubblegum said. "How about, ' it's the Candy Queen and the Vampire Queen. ' ?"

"We'll see about that soon enough!" Marceline said, beginning to kiss Princess Bubblegum's neck.

Princess Bubblegum shuddered and turned bright pink as Marceline's lips touched her soft neck.

* * *

"How do you think people are going to think of Marcy and Peebles, Jake?" Finn asked, the two of them exiting out of the Candy Castle.

They were in the hallways, talking about the the two females.

"They'll be fine!" Jake said. "By the looks of it, they're very close and will work out perfectly! As in VERY close."

"Hmm... Alright." Finn said, scratching his chin. "Glob, Marceline's bass! I have to return it to her!"

Finn ran off to the gardens, to get Marceline's bass and return it to her.

"Be back quick!" Jake said to Finn, who was running towards the gardens.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

With Marceline's bass in hand, Finn made his way to Princess Bubblegum's room, to return the rightfully owned bass to Marceline.

As Finn was about to knock on the closed door, groans and moans were heard through the door.

"Huh?" Finn said to himself as he withdrew his knuckles from the door.

He had the most puzzled look in his life. Slowly, the sounds grew louder, making Finn uncomfortable.

"Finn, buddy?" Jake asked, turning the corner to see Finn just staring at the door. "Finn!"

Jake ran towards stationary Finn and slapped him on the back.

"What're you waiti-"

The groans and moans amplified, striking Jake the reason why Finn wasn't moving.

Jake's face grew very red while Finn's expression was just confusement.

"What are they doing in there?" Finn asked to Jake.

"Something that we should, GET OUT OF HERE!" Jake silently screamed to Finn, grabbing Finn.

"Whoa!" Finn said quietly, dropping the bass.

The two both turned the corner quickly as the bass hit the ground with a large thud.

"Wh-what was that?" Princess Bubblegum's voice asked, heavily breathing.

"I-I don't know..." Marceline's voice said, gasping for air also.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed, his arms dangling, grabbing onto Finn.

Finn had a tough time as he was being shaken violently by Jake.

"Jake!" Finn yelled, trying to calm his friend down. "JAKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Wild... Isn't it?**

**I think it's for the best to update a short chapters every few days than a decent short chapters every week or something!**

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**It means so much for me!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everyone. This is DeluxeMagnum, finally here for an announcement. Lately, I've been into _My Little Pony _and very passionate about it. Passion creates motivation.

And I've lost passion for Adventure Time and Ib - the two stories I write about.

If you see this on the stories, I apologize. One day, my passion will relight. I WILL be back to finish what I started.

I'm much more active on FimFiction now and you can find me there.

But for now, I DeluxeMagnum is walking out on the stories with this chapter.

**PLACED ON HIATUS**


End file.
